Chance
by KaiserLos
Summary: "Asuna is gone. Kazuto is now lost in his own maze of emotions. But Suguha is there to light up his life once more. A sibling relationship turns into something much more. Love. What will happen to these two now?" KazutoxSuguha / KiritoxLeafa. Warning: Incest. If you're not okay with that, then go away. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

It was a cold, rainy, Saturday night. Onii-chan was upstairs again. Probably playing ALO. It's only been a week since we saved Asuna from that creep Sugo Nobuyuki. I admit, I'm still in love with Onii-chan. But his heart belonged to Asuna-san. Seeing him happy makes me happy too. I'm pretty happy how things are right now. Asuna-san still had to stay at the hospital though. The Doctors said her body became really weak. Weaker than the others who got off from the NerveGear. Onii-chan visits her everyday, and I accompany him. He doesn't seem to mind.

It was after dinner. I was at the kitchen sink, washing the dishes we used earlier. It was his turn to cook tonight and my turn to wash. It's kind of like a routine; we switch roles everyday. The room was pretty silent. It was only the sound of the water flowing from the sink I could hear. Suddenly, I heard the phone rang. I dried my hands so I could answer it. But by the time I got to the phone, it stopped ringing. Onii-chan probably answered it, so I just went back to the kitchen.

"WHAT!?" The sound echoed around the house. I saw Onii-chan run quickly down the stairs, putting his jacket on and went straight out into the rain. "Onii-chan! Where are you going? You don't have an umbrella!" No answer. Something in me told me to follow him; and so I did. I took my umbrella and ran after him. Oddly, he didn't use his bike. He was running as fast as he could. It was raining really hard. I already had my umbrella but I couldn't help getting wet a little. But Onii-chan didn't seem to care at all.

I noticed that we were heading straight to the hospital where Asuna-san was being held at. Did something happen? What's wrong with Asuna-san? We were going to find out soon. Onii-chan ran fast. I could barely keep up. "O-Onii-chan! Be careful! It's raining. You might-" I spoke too soon. Onii-chan slipped, and landed hard on the wet pavement, back first. "Onii-chan!" I ran to him and took his hand in mine and helped him up. "Sugu, let's hurry!" He tightly grabbed my hand and we ran to the hospital. Something really serious is definitely going on with Asuna-san.

We finally made it inside the building. It was about 9:30 in the evening. There were nurses and doctors walking around the place. I guess a doctor's job is never done. Onii-chan ran up to the counter and asked for Asuna's room. With a nod, he ran to the elevator, and I followed. He stared blankly at the elevator doors. I could tell he was nervous. I saw it in his eyes. His fists were clenched. I looked up at him and grabbed his balled fists in an attempt to calm him down. He looked at me and placed a kiss on my forehead. That made me blush a little…But now's not the time for that!

The doors opened and we ran to Asuna-san's room. "Room 315." He murmured. He opened the door and rushed inside. Shozo Yuki, Asuna-san's father, stood before the bed. Onii-chan ran beside him and grabbed the edge of the bed. I walked over to see a heart-breaking sight. Asuna-san, barely being kept alive. The beeps on the ECG were really slow. "Kirigaya Kazuto…Kirigaya Suguha…I'm glad you're both here." Shozo Yuki-sama said to Onii-chan and I. "What's wrong with her…?" I asked. "Her body has always been weak and frail…She's always been under stress. Playing that game took a toll on her body. She's…She'll be gone soon." Onii-chan started to cry. "This can't be!" He shouted and clenched his fists tightly. "I'll leave you two here to say goodbye…" Shozo Yuki-sama left the room and left us with Asuna-san.

"Why…" He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Asuna-san's hair. "Onii-chan…" I whispered to myself. I wanted to make him feel better. But it doesn't look like I can do anything for now. The beeps were getting slower and slower. Onii-chan grabbed Asuna-san's shoulders and cried and cried. "A-Asuna! Don't leave me! I love you!" But no response. Asuna-san's body just laid there, below Onii-chan's body. I started to get dirty thoughts. But I shook my head. Now wasn't the time for that! Maybe some other time though…

The beeps went slower and slower. It didn't take too long until the ECG emitted that sound. The sound of death. That dreaded sound echoed around the room. Asuna-san was gone. Onii-chan took her lifeless body and wrapped his arms tightly around it. "ASUNA!" I couldn't help but cry too. I dropped to my knees and covered my face with my hands and cried as hard as I could. Asuna-san was very nice to me. She and I became really good friends. She's gone now. And I couldn't help by cry my eyes out. I heard Onii-chan whisper one last sentence into Asuna-san. "I love you…"


	2. Chapter 2- A Few Changes

"_**Love. Loss. Like a bullet's path. Tear through the cavity in my chest. Light out because the fuse has blown."**_

It's been 3 weeks since Asuna-san had passed away. Her funeral was a week after the day Onii-chan and I visited the hospital. I could tell Onii-chan tried to act strong and happy in front of me, like his usual self. But every night, I could hear his muffled cries through his bedroom door. To be honest, I'm having mixed emotions about all this. I'm really happy that I can finally have a chance to be with Onii-chan. But it devastates me to see Onii-chan hide his grief from me. I wanna make him feel better…but how? He's been through a lot and I don't know if I can help…But I'll do my best.

It was a bright Friday morning. I was in the kitchen, trying to make something special for Onii-chan. I'm getting him his favourite Ramen, with my own little twist. "Onii-chan! Breakfast!" I brought his bowl to the table and sat on the chair opposite his own. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." He said. I was wearing a big t-shirt; too big for me, and short shorts. I know I'm dressed…Inappropriately. But I want Onii-chan to see me as a woman and not his little sister. I'm sure all of you know this; but Kazuto Kirigaya Onii-chan isn't really my big brother. He's my cousin. But I grew up believing he is my brother. I found out he was my cousin two years ago.

"Ohayo, Onii-chan~" I said happily. He turned around and blushed as soon as he caught glance of me. "O…O-hayo, Sugu." He took his seat in front of me and we began to eat breakfast. I purposely let my shirt slip a little bit to show off my bra-strap, but I didn't make it look obvious and kept eating. I could see Onii-chan blush even harder and I just giggled. _"It's working…"_I thought to myself. "S-sugu…Don't you think that shirt is too big for you?" He asked me and looked away to his side. "I don't know. It feels comfy and I like it." I giggled and finished my breakfast. I took his bowl after he was done and stood up to wash the dishes. "S-sugu, I'll wash the dishes." "No, it's okay, Onii-chan. I'll do it." "Umm…alright." He smiled at me and went to the living room to watch T.V.

After I washed the dishes, I took a seat a few inches away from where Onii-chan was seated. "How are you feeling, Onii?" "I'm doing fine, Sugu." "A-are you sure? I mean, about Asuna…" "It's okay, Sugu. She's in a much better place now. She watches over us from up there." He pointed towards the ceiling. It took me a little while to get what he meant. I smiled sadly at him and clung to his arm. "You know I'm always here for you, Onii-chan…" "I know, Sugu. Thank you." I could feel his arms slowly wrap around me. Feeling Onii-chan's warmth…I want to stay in it forever. It's an unbelievable feeling. But it was short-lived and he had to let go.

"Aren't you going to school, Sugu? It's almost Eight." He asked me. "Oh. Well since winter is coming and it's almost Christmas, they decided to give us an earlier Christmas vacation." "Well that's good. Wanna hang out in ALO today? I've got nothing else to do for the rest of the day anyway." "Sure, Onii-chan. But I think we should take baths first." "Together?" He started to laugh, leaving me blushing as red as a ripe tomato. Dirty thoughts rushing in again! "I'm just kidding, Sugu. I'll go first and prepare the bath for you, okay?" "O-okay." He ruffled my hair, like usual, and went back upstairs. Dirty thoughts again…I bit my lip and hesitated. But in the end, I just had to do it.

I tip-toed upstairs and went to the bathroom. I know this was…wrong. But I couldn't help myself! I slowly and quietly opened the door, just a little bit so I could watch Onii-chan. I started to flush. My face turned a bright red. I was sweating. "O-Onii-chan…Wow…" I whispered to myself. I guess all that work in the gym had paid off. He was ripped! He's so…"S…Sexy…" "Huh?" He turned the water off and looked over at the door. "Oh no! Keep quiet, Sugu. Keep quiet!" I thought to myself and covered my mouth shut. "Hmm…Whatever." He didn't notice me and turned the water back on. "Oh thank goodness…" I sighed softly in relief and decided to go to my room. I don't want Onii-chan to catch me peeping on him.

I've been doing this a lot recently. I wasn't like this before. But…It's Onii-chan's fault! I flopped down on the bed and looked up at my ALO poster. I think it's safe to say that me and Onii-chan got closer to each other during and after our time in ALO. I mean, yeah there was that heartbreak I felt when I found out Onii-chan was Kirito. But still.

"Sugu! The bath's ready." I heard him from across the hall. "Okay, Onii-chan!" I got up from my bed and took a towel, then went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He knocked on the door and said "I'll meet you inside." "Alright." That obviously meant we were going to meet in the game. I took my clothes off and turned the water on. I couldn't help but fantasize about me and Onii-chan; me and him as a couple, going on dates and stuff. Those thoughts drifted off to more…ecchi things. I can't help it. I fondled with my breasts a little, squeezing my nipples. _"I wonder if Onii-chan likes them big…_" I can't resist anymore. I can't stop. My other hand slowly went down and two fingers slid straight into my womanhood. I let out a soft moan and bit my lip. I didn't want Onii-chan to hear me. I slid them in and out of me slowly, then gradually gaining speed. I imagined that Onii-chan was doing it to me. His arms wrapped around my waist. "O-onii…Ch..chan…" After a little while, I reached my climax. There was cum on my thighs, my hand and on the floor. "Onii-chan…you made me like this~"

After that little episode, I dried myself and wrapped the towel around me, then went straight to my room and got dressed. I laid on my bed and readied to drown myself in a both wonderful and terrible world known as ALfheim Online.

* * *

Hey guys. This is the second part of my SAO fanfic "**Chance**." And I know that this one had a little more...ecchi to it? xD It's my first time to write this kind of stuff so if it's not that good, then please point out my flaws. Characters might be a little OOC. Sorry about that x3 Please, R&R and I'll be posting the new chapter soon!

Quote from above is from the song **"From Heads Unworthy"** by **Rise Against. **


	3. Chapter 3- Past Events

"_**Echoes of past events, nudge the tiller on my present course. I await its reflection in the future."**_

"Link start!"

Me and Onii-chan arrived at Aarun. Aarun is the biggest city in ALO. I was in my avatar form. In ALO, I'm known as Leafa. And Onii-chan is known as Kirito. But most of you probably knew that already. "So…Sugu. What are you up to today? Are you gonna clear some dungeons?" "Wait. Let me check something out real quick." He nodded at me as I opened up my menu. I scrolled at the bottom. There was a new update. "Onii-chan, look. There's a new patch in the game. It says that there's a new island called 'Xifos.' It also says that the areas there are exactly the same from the areas in the game…Sword Art Online." This caught Onii-chan's attention. "Really? Hmm…I guess it'll be interesting. Wanna go?" "Wherever you'll go, I'll follow~" I saw him open up his own menu and read the update. "Look. It has a map that shows how to get there. Doesn't seem so far. Let's go."

Fairy wings sprouted from our backs, and we flew off to Xifos Island. "Onii-chan? What did things look like in SAO?" I asked curiously since I never went in that game and had no idea what it was like. "Well, it's a lot like ALO, really. Lots of buildings and dungeons. Except that we are trapped in a floating castle in the sky. And we had to reach the top to escape." "That sounds really hard…" "Yeah. A lot of people died in there. Hundreds of people. " The mention of SAO made something in Onii-chan…snap. A lot did happen while he was in there. Memories, maybe. Especially that of Asuna-san.

"Didn't you say that you and Asuna-san got married in SAO?" "Yeah…W-why?" "Well, then a married couple would have their own house right? Did you?" "Yeah…She and I lived in a house. Why ask?" "Think we can visit? I think Yui would like that…Where is she anyway?" "Oh she's in my pocket, sleeping. Yui? Wake up~" A small Pixie, with long black hair peeped out of Onii-chan's pocket and flew out of it. "Good morning papa! Good morning Leafa-chan!" She said happily. Yui still didn't know that I was related to Onii-chan. Well…that's what I thought anyway.

"Yui. Does this place remind you of anything?" Onii-chan said to Yui. Past the clouds, we could see an Island. It was huge and had lots of cities in it. "It looks like Aincrad. And we're headed for the Starter City." Minutes later, we landed in the city. It was called Starter City for a reason. They sell basic items, armors and weapons. "Ahh. It's been a while since I saw this place." "For a starter city, it's pretty big in here." I remarked. Well, it did look big for a starting area. A lot of people were roaming around, talking, eating, drinking and what not. "Believe me, there are bigger places in SAO. But we're not gonna check them all out." Onii-chan kissed Yui's forehead and smiled. "I want to go to a special place. Come on, Sugu. Let's go."

We didn't stay in Starting City that long. Just took a quick tour of the place before we flew off to Onii-chan's "Special place." I think that he's going to the house he and Asuna-san used to live in. But all I'm seeing are a whole lot of trees. Maybe it was a tree house? My mind started to drift off and I was falling behind. "Sugu! Hurry up!" I snapped out of my trance and blushed, nodding at him. "I-I'm coming!"

A few moments later, I saw a small, wooden cabin on a small clearing in the forest. That must be it, then. "I can't believe it's still here…" I could see a tear run down his cheek when he saw the house. I can tell that it really meant a lot to him. We flew down and landed in front of the house. It was small, but it was a very beautiful house. Enough for about three people. "This place is beautiful, Onii-chan…" I walked over to touch the wooden wall. It looked new. The wood was actually pretty smooth. "Yeah. Lots of memories made in this house…And we found Yui near here when we were in SAO. So this place really is special. I wonder…"

He walked up the steps and went inside. The inside was even more beautiful. It had everything; a couch, tables, cabinets, a kitchen. But what intrigued me most was a board filled with pictures. I couldn't tell who were in the pictures, so I went to get a closer look. When I finally saw who they were, my eyes widened. "O-onii-chan! Look at this!" He walked closer to me and covered his mouth. They were pictures of him, Asuna and Yui. Together as a family. Onii-chan couldn't help it anymore and fell to his knees, crying, holding the board of pictures to his stomach.

Yui flew out of his pocket and retured to her normal size. I saw her crying too. They really did miss Asuna-san. "Mama! Mama!" Yui hugged Onii-chan tightly, and I decided to wrap my arms around the two. I couldn't help but shed a tear or two. It was an emotional moment. Especially for Yui and Onii-chan. I kissed Onii-chan's and Yui's foreheads and smiled reassuringly at them. Onii-chan looked up at me and smiled while Yui was still clinging to her Papa. "I'm glad you're here, Sugu. I'd be lost without you. Thank you…" "I'm always here for Onii-chan."

"We should live in here. It's mine, anyway. Right Yui?" "Hai! It seems they copied exact replicas off the original SAO. Some areas weren't completely deleted, like this. While the others were recreated." Yui replied. "I'm glad our old house is still here…You don't mind living here, right Sugu? I mean, it's not that far. Wanna stay here?" My face started to flush. Living? Together? With Onii-chan? We already live at our house together, yes. But this was a very different case. "Y-Yes of course! I'd love to, Onii-chan."

"Then it's settled. We'll be living here when we're in ALO." He smiled at me. Seeing him happy after all that has happened warms my heart. And ,hopefully, one day, I can be something else to him. Something more than a sister. "Well. Let's go back to Aarun. I want to…do something important." Onii-chan said to me, clenching his fists. "O…Okay, Onii-chan." I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

I wanted to add some parts that would make Kazuto remember more about Asuna. And placing him in the world where he met his love? He's gonna break down eventually, which will be a factor in a future chapter. Thanks for reading ^^ please R&R. Next chapter will be up soon enough.

Quote from above was by **Scorcher** from the TV Show **Adventure Time**


	4. Chapter 4- Repetition

"_**History, despite its wrenching pain, cannot be unlived. But if face with courage, need not be lived again."**_

"Well. Let's go back to Aarun. I want to…do something important." Onii-chan said to me, clenching his fists. "O…Okay, Onii-chan."

I have a bad feeling about this. I'm not really sure what Onii-chan was up to, but I can tell he's going to do something really crazy. Yup, That's Onii-chan, alright. Yui got back to her Pixie form and went back to her papa's front pocket. "Are you ready, Sugu?" He asked me. I nodded and spread my wings. He spread his own pair of wings, and we shot up into the air. We've been playing ALO for some time now. But you can never get tired of flying. It's like you're in a completely different world.

Like Onii-chan said, we were heading off back to Aarun. It wasn't a long flight back there. But I was so deep in thoughts that it seemed like forever before we got back. What were those thoughts I was thinking? I'll leave you to your imaginations. We landed back at the base of the world tree, near the gates with the two stone guardians. "What are we doing here, O-Onii-chan..?" He didn't answer. Instead, he drew his sword from the sheath. "Onii-chan?" "Sugu. You don't have to accompany me inside. Look after Yui for me."

"Papa? What are you…" Yui peeped out of the pocket, looking up at him. "It's just something I have to do, Yui. Go to Leafa-chan now." Onii-chan looked serious, and Yui didn't risk arguing with her papa and flew over to my shoulder. "Onii-chan, please…You don't have to do this again! Onii-cha-" Before I could finish what I was saying, I felt Onii-chan's warm lips touch my forehead, and a soft smile lit up his face. My face started getting warmer. "I'm sorry, Sugu. It's something I have to relive…" He turned his back away from us, and walked inside the gates.

"O…Onii-chan…" I wanted to go after him. I wanted to be with him. Go wherever he goes. But this seemed like something he must face on his own…right? I didn't want to get in his way and upset him. He's already been through so much. "Yui?" The little Pixie girl returned to her normal form and stood in front of me. "Yes, Leafa-chan?" "Your papa is a great guy…" "Yeah. I'm glad he found me back in the woods. If he didn't, I wouldn't be here, and we wouldn't have saved mama." I sat on the ground and pulled Yui into a hug, and I felt her small hands wrap around me as well.

"Leafa-chan?" "Yes, Yui?" "You like papa, don't you?" "U-umm…" That question certainly caught me off guard. I didn't think she'd even ask something like that. "You like papa. I may not be human, but I've been learning to sense strong emotions. Like the way you speak with papa. Or the way you are around him. How you look at him…" I blushed again. Oh my gosh…Was I that obvious? "Do you like papa?" That was the exact same question I asked myself a year ago. Did I like Onii-chan?

"Yui…I love your papa. I love Kirito-san. With all my heart." Yui just smiled at me and returned to her Pixie form, and sat on my left shoulder. "Let's go, then." She said. "What? Go where?" "After papa, of course! If you want something, go get it!" Her great sense of optimism baffled me, but she's right. I have to go after Onii-chan and help him. "Let's go, Yui." "Hai!"

We went inside the gates. The sound of metal clashing echoed across the enormous room. "Papa is up there!" Yui pointed upwards. Onii-chan fought countless numbers of those Android-looking guardians, just like last time. He seemed like he was doing great. A lot off them were being destroyed by Onii-chan's sword easily. I guess it's no surprise that he's the hero of SAO and saved everyone…well, almost everyone. Onii-chan dodged swords ands arrows with ease and many of those guardians fell. But a lot more were coming back.

"Sugu watch out!" I panicked. Then I felt a surge of pain on my right chest. One of the guardians shot an arrow at me. "I-I'm okay!" "Sugu-" A blade pierced Onii-chan's shoulder. "ONII-CHAN!" Then another. And another. And another. He was being continuously stabbed by the swords. Quickly, I cast a healing spell on Onii-chan, and he was good and running again. He removed the blades from him and continued his frenzy. I sighed in relief.

"Leafa-chan! A lot of them are coming for you now!" Yui said as she pointed to a large group of those guardians headed towards me. I drew my sword and started cutting them down one by one. "There's so many…" I used a cutting wind spell to take out a lot of them at once. It worked well; but a lot of them spawned again until I was cornered. I did my best to destroy as many as I can. But several arrows pierced my body. I screamed in pain. But my screams were muffled by the large number of those guardians that Onii-chan couldn't hear nor see me.

More arrows pierced me. Then their gigantic swords sliced and thrust into me. This is where I knew that I was a goner. My vision became blurry. All I could clrearly see now is my red health bar slowly getting smaller and smaller until it reached zero. "I'm sorry…Onii-chan…I did my best."

"**YOU ARE DEAD**"

There I was, now invisible to the guardians. All there was of me now is my greenish, fiery soul that would soon be revived in about forty minutes. Yui was nowhere to be found. She probably hid herself again. That's good. I didn't want her hurt. "Sugu? Sugu!?" I heard Onii-chan call out. He searched frantically for me. "Sugu!" Despite being hit continuously by several arrows, he still flew straight down and grabbed my soul, and escaped that horrible place.

He brought my soul back outside and revived me. I looked up at him. Heavily wounded…because of me. "O-Onii-chan I…" He turned his back away from me and walked the opposite direction. "Onii-chan, please. I'm sorry I got in your way…" "No. It's not that." "What do you mean?" "I…I was supposed to protect you. I'm your big brother. I should be there for you. I should've been there by your side. But I let my rage get the better of me and let you die just like that…I'm the one who should apologize. I can't stand seeing someone important get hurt. I'm sorry. All that happened here is just...too much for me to take all at once." He opened up his menu and logged out of the game.

* * *

Hey guys. So this is the 4th part of my SAO Fanfic "**Chance.**" I hope you guys liked this one. And a little heads up. I get writer's block a lot so chapters may take a while. Please Read and Review. If you liked the story, please add to your favorites. I'll put up the next chapter soon. And maybe I'll put up a little Facts page. I don't even know, Thanks for reading.

Quote from above is taken from **Maya Angelou **


	5. Chapter 5- Occultus Nocteres

**WARNING: This has a sex scene. If you don't like that kind of stuff, then I guess you'll just have to skip that part.**

* * *

"_**May the love hidden deep inside your heart find the love waiting in your dreams. May the laughter that you find in your tomorrow wipe away the pain you find in your yesterdays."**_

I logged out of the game right after Onii-chan did. "Onii-chan?" I ran out of my room and ran to his own room. I found him putting his coat on and placing his wallet inside of his pocket. "O-Onii-chan?" "I'm just gonna buy something from Agil. I'll be back as soon as I buy it." He walked past me and went downstairs, and opened the front door. I followed after him and took his arm. "Let me accompany you-" "No." I looked at him in slight terror. It's like he was going to murder someone.

He sighed deeply and placed another kiss on my forehead. But I didn't see that sweet smile of his like earlier. "I'm not mad at you or anything. I'm mad at myself. You don't have to worry about anything. Alright?" I let go of my grip on his arm and looked down, giving him a slight nod. "Alright, Onii-chan…Just stay safe, please?" "I will. Don't worry." He walked out of the house and waved goodbye at me, and I waved back.

I made my way to the couch and sat down on it. The spots where I were hit felt kind of weird when I touch them. It was kind of tingly. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I turned the TV on. It was about 6 in the evening now. Time flies by real fast when you're in ALO. There was nothing good on TV right now. The news just finished airing. None of my favourite TV shows were on so I just turned the thing off.

_"I…I was supposed to protect you. I'm your big brother. I should be there for you. I should've been there by your side. But I let my rage get the better of me and let you die just like that…I'm the one who should apologize. I can't stand seeing someone important get hurt. I'm sorry. All that happened here is just...too much for me to take all at once."_

The words he said kept echoing in my mind. Wait…I'm important to Onii-chan? That made me fluster and my cheeks reddened. But I don't know how important I was to him. So I tried to shrug off the thought. I feel so bad for Onii-chan. I wish I could take away all that sorrow. He's been through so much. And now he thinks so low of himself. It…It's my fault. I lay on the couch, and took a quick nap. Try and escape this reality and virtual reality.

I woke up to the sound of the front door slowly creaking open. I sat back up to see who it was. "I'm home, Sugu." Onii-chan walked in with a plastic bag in his hands. "Welcome home, Onii-chan. Umm…what do you have there in that plastic bag?" "Oh. I bought some sake from Agil." "S-sake? You're too young to drink alcohol!" "I don't care anymore. I just want to find some solace from what's been happening. Besides, it'll only be this once." "Onii-chan…" "I'll be just fine, Sugu."

He sat on the chair next to the sofa I was sitting on and opened the bottle of sake. I don't know why Agil even gave him one. But I'm thinking he explained everything to him. He drank a little bit and winced, gritting his teeth. Then started to drink the fluid until he got used to the taste and the alcohol.

After a while. Onii-chan started getting heavily drunk. You'd think his speech was slurred, but it wasn't. Weird. Anyways. He had finished ¾ of the sake. "O-Onii-chan?" He looked at me, a soft blush on his face, his eyes closed halfway. "Hey there…sexy~" "W-WHAT!?" I ws caught off guard again. Never did I think he'd call me that. He placed the bottle on the table and walked over to me, crawling up my lap. "Wanna have some fun with Kazu-chan~?" Yup. He was completely drunk. "You look pretty, you know~" He placed his pointer finger on my nose, then it slowly ran down to my lips, then to my neck, then finally to my chest.

I couldn't speak. His touch was too much for me. I never knew I was this sensitive. Then all of the sudden, I felt sweet, warm lips, draped slightly with the scent of alcohol, press against my own. My eyes fluttered. My mind was going blank. And all because of one, drunken kiss from the one I love.

Not being to hold it in anymore, I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss as firmly as I could. His body pressed against mine. Onii-chan's warmth. Oh how I wanted this for so long. And now it's finally happening. I'm sure he'll forget this when he wakes up tomorrow. But I'll never forget this moment. The moment he and I shared our first kiss.

He moved down and started to kiss my neck. Shivers of pleasure ran down all over my body. His hand slowly slid under my shirt, and grabbed my breasts through my bra. It felt amazing. Being touched by Onii-chan. I undid my bra and threw it to the ground, letting him grope my bare breasts. I bit my lip so I could silence my moans. I felt myself getting wet from his teasing.

He grabbed the hem of my skirt and pulled it all the way down, removing it and throwing it aside; and did the same with my panties. I was extremely nervous. I've never been in this situation before…But I was liking it, nonetheless. The cool air hit against my wet clit, giving me even more shivers. He pulled down his pants and his boxers, and the sight of his massive length was breath-taking. "S-sugoi…So big…" I never knew Onii-chan was that big. Could that thing even fit inside of me?

I spread my legs apart, welcoming him to enter me. His body loomed above mine, and a drunken smile lit up his face. He was so cute. I felt his length's head slowly penetrate me. It was just the head but it already felt good. Then, he thrust his length all the way through. I screamed out in pain. Onii-chan was inside of me. I lost my virginity to Onii-chan.

He started to pull it in and out of me. It hurt a lot at first, but eventually, it started feeling good…Really good. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, bringing him closer to me. I could feel his breaths touch the bare skin of my neck. He went faster and faster. My mind was going blank. I pulled him in to me and pressed my lips deeply against his.

I was about to reach climax. And somehow, I could tell that he was too. I pushed my waist upwards in rhythm with his thrusting. "I-I'm gonna…c-cum…" I thought to myself. I bit my lip as we finally came. A warmth started to flow inside of me. It was Onii-chan's warmth. It felt amazing. The best night of my life.

After that little incident, I got dressed and put Onii-chan's pants back on, and laid him down on the couch. He fell asleep right after we came. He looked so cute in his sleep. I went to his room and got his blanket, and draped it over Onii-chan. I smiled softly, and placed a gentle kiss unto his lips.

"I love you…Onii-chan."

* * *

And that is the 5th part of my SAO Fanfic~ I hope the sex scene wasn't too badly written. It's my first time soooo...  
Anyways, please R&R. And the next chapter will be up soon! A

**I dunno from who the quote was from lulz**


	6. KAI'S CORNER 1

**WELCOME TO KAI'S CORNER**

_After every 5 or 4 chapters, Kai's corner will show up. This will be a way the author can communicate to the readers of the story~!_

Kai: Konnichiwa, minna-san~ I'm Kai-kun, the author of the SAO fanfic "Chance." I'm so glad that I am receiving positive feedback on my little fanfiction. The purpose of this little segment is to interact with the characters of the story and me, and maybe suggest some ideas for me for future chapters~

Here with me today, is the lead male: Kazuto Kirigaya-san, commonly known as Kirito; and the lead female: Suguha Kirigaya, known as Leafa~ So, how has the story been so far?

Kazuto: Well…it certainly has become…eventful.  
Suguha: *blush*….  
Kai: Is it true that several SAO viewers like Suguha more than Asuna?  
Suguha: W-well…I don't know about that, really…  
Kai: Perhaps it was your cute, innocent appearance and, very notably, your larger bust size?  
Suguha: W-WHAT?!  
Kai: Moving on. Kazuto-kun. What do you think will happen in the future chapters?  
Kazuto: Well, I hope that I can use my sword a bit more. But the simple romance thing is pretty good for me.  
Kai: Well, you certainly did look amazing with a sword. How did it feel when you and Suguha…  
Suguha: NO! Nononononono! *hides face*  
Kai: Alright. Alright. I guess this will end our first segment~ Say goodbye you two.  
Suguha: B-bye bye…  
Kazuto: Bye bye.  
**  
SPECIAL GUEST  
**  
Kai: I will introduce some guest characters as short cameos or someone who has a role in the story~ Our first guest character for the future chapters, is dubbed "The White Devil" because of his natural, silver perm. He doesn't fight to kill, but to protect. Please welcome, **Sakata Gintoki!**From the series, Gintama.

Gin: Hey there.  
Kai: So, Gin-san. What do you think of SAO in general?  
Gin: I think it's awesome. I really like the manga. And being sucked into some virtual world or some shit like that is pretty cool.  
Kai: What will your role be in this story?  
Gin: They said that I'll be a young professor and a player in ALO. Sounds epic, right?  
Kai: That sounds exciting! You're going to have a duel with Kirito-kun, I presume?  
Gin: I guess I will. Kid's got skill. But I don't think he'll last long against Kagura.  
Kai: True. True. Well, that's all the time we have for this little segment. Please, look forward to Gintoki-san's appearance in a future chapter!  
Gin: You'd better play my theme song.

**SUGGESTIONS?**

If there is anything you guys would like to suggest, an event, an SAO or a guest character, please PM me and I'll think about it! Thank you again for reading my fanfic. Next chapter will be up soon.


	7. Chapter 6- Who To Tell

"_**Love all. Trust a few. Do wrong to none."**_

I woke up the next morning and the first thing that came to my mind was what happened with me and Onii-chan last night. Soft blush on my face, I fantasized about it. My heart was racing just. But I had to go and check if Onii-chan remembered or not…Hopefully, he didn't. No time to make my bed. I rushed downstairs and looked for him. He still lay there on the couch, fast asleep. I sat on the edge of the couch and placed my hand on his cheek. "Onii-chan…"

"W-what…?" Oh dear gods. I woke him up. I quickly pulled my hand away and got up from my seat. He sat up, rubbing his head and gritting his teeth. "Oh man… My head hurts. I guess this is what happens when you get drunk…" "O-Onii-chan?" "Oh, Sugu. Ohayo…" "Ohayo…Umm…Do you remember what happened last night?" "Oh…Well all I can remember is me drinking that bottle of sake and passing out." "I-Is that all?" "Yeah…Why? Did something happen last night? Did I go crazy or something?" "N-no. You just passed out on the couch. That's all." "Alright…Sugu? Could you get me a glass of water real quick?" "Sure, Nii-chan."

I sighed in relief. He didn't remember anything. But…I need someone to talk about this. I don't want to leave it at that. I want Onii-chan to like me more than a sister. See me as a woman. I need advice. But from who…? I got a pitcher of water from the fridge and poured him a glass, then I went back to give it to him. "Thanks Sugu. Are you gonna play ALO today?" "Yes…Why?" "Well, maybe you should go without me. Just for today. My head hurts too much. I heard Lisbeth and Silica will be on today so you should go with them." "Alright. Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" "That would be great, Sugu. Thank you." He smiled at me before laying his head on the couch again.

I went to the kitchen and got him that cup of instant ramen he bought last week. Hopefully, that will help get rid of his headache, or at least lessen the pain. I placed the cup on the coffee table and headed for the stairs. "I'll be upstairs, Onii-chan." "And I'll be here. Have a great time, Sugu." "Hai. Hope you feel better soon." I waved at him before going back to my room. I plopped onto my bed and glanced up at my ALO poster. Playing the game really did change a lot in my life. I put on my Amusphere and switched it on.

"Link start!"

Once I arrived at Aarun, I looked around for Lisbeth and Silica. Silica's really name is Ayano Keiko. And Lisbeth is Shinozaki Rika. Calling each other by our in-game names in real life has been a bad habit and is pretty hard to stop. They say it's rude. Anyways, I spotted the two by a nearby water fountain in an open clearing. "Lisbeth-san! Silica-chan!" I called out and waved to them. They saw me and gave me a smile. Lisbeth ruffled my hair, like Onii-chan does. "Leafa~ It's been a while. How are you doing?" Silica was sitting by the fountain, kicking the air. "Umm…There's actually something I wanted to talk about."

"What would that be, Leafa-san?" Silica got off her seat and walked towards me. "W-well…I want to speak about it somewhere…private, please." I stammered. Lisbeth patted my back and gave me a thumbs up. "Don't worry. I know just the place. Just follow me." I nodded, and we flew off to wherever Lisbeth was taking us. After flying through vast crowds and buildings, I could tell where we were heading now.

"Your Blacksmith shop?" I asked. "Yeah. I could always just close it for a few hours. And no one comes in if the shop is closed so it's perfect." "I guess that makes sense." Silica added. "So what's the thing you wanted to talk about?" They both stared curiously at me. I had no idea what was going on in their minds or whatever they were fantasizing about. "W-well…You see…I like Onii-chan. More than a brother…" After I said that, they started giggling. "Sugu, you're telling us just now?" Lisbeth wiped away a tear or two. Silica covered her mouth and said, "It was too obvious, Leafa-chan. We already know." "E-EH?!"

I-I was too obvious. They already knew. That was a shocker…"Is that all you're going to tell us, Leafa?" Lisbeth asked as she made her way towards the bacl of the counter. Lisbeth and I took a seat next to each other. "That's not all of it…" "Really now? Then tell Your Rika nee-chan all about it~" R-Rika nee-chan? I just went with it. "Onii-chan…bought a huge bottle of sake. He started drinking it and later he got drunk…" The two leaned closer to me, focusing on what I have to say.

"He…He…" I don't think I could say it! Could I? I can't! But I had to. "Just spit it out, Leafa-chan!" Lisbeth shouted. I took a deep breath and finally admitted. "He and I had sex while he was drunk!" Lisbeth fell off her chair, and Silica was frozen in shock. "R-really…Did t-that really h-happen…?" Lisbeth asked, her voice shaking. "Y-yes…He made a move on me when he was drunk and he kissed me then it just happened…" Silica got out of her trance and asked. "D-does he remember anything?" "No…" I sighed and covered my face with my hands. "What should I do now? I…I want to be his!"

Lisbeth got off her seat and went to a door at the end of the room. "E-excuse me…" Before I could say anything, she went inside the other room, leaving me with Silica. "Silica…D-do you know what I should do? I'm pretty much lost right now…" "Well…I'm not sure, really. But some people find a brother/sister relationship as wrong. Even though you two really are cousins, everyone else sees you two as siblings. But if you truly Kazuto-san…then that shouldn't be a problem at all." "I-I see…but how should I tell him? I want him to know what I feel about him."

"I guess you'll find out when the time is right." "…Since when do you know so much about these sort of things?" Ehehe…Well, I've been reading a lot of romance novels lately…" We both exchanged soft laughter. Something in her words gave me mixed feelings of anxiety and confidence. It's weird. But now, I'm sure of myself. I'll tell onii-chan what I feel…and hope for the best. "Thank you, Silica-chan. And what do you think happened to lisbeth-san?" "I don't know…She's an odd person. But that's what makes her lovable~" "True. True. Wanna go on a dungeon with me?" "Of course! Let's wait for Lisbeth-san though. I'll wait for you and her outside." "Alright." Silica got off her seat and went outside the shop. I smiled softly, and thought to myself. "Onii-chan…Please…I want to be yours."

* * *

Part 6 of my SAO fanfic "**Chance**." I thought that it was about time to introduce other characters of the series, ne? Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Next one will be up soon. Read and Review, and if you liked the story, add to your favorites and Follow it if you want to keep yourself updated~

Quote from above was by **William Shakespeare **


	8. Chapter 7- Whispers Of A Forsaken Past

"_**The past is a ghost, the future a dream, and all we ever have is now."**_

"Hyaa!" I brought down my blade upon the dragon's head. We were in a dungeon and we reached the end of it, and the dragon was the boss. It had white scales and large, sharp horns on its head. And it has great control over red lightning. 'The Dragon of Fate.' The whole area came with the new update. It was a pretty difficult fight. But it was all worth it since we got some pretty high-class items. "Well that was fun." Lisbeth said, leaning against the might beast's carcass.

"Looks like they're making the new updates more challenging these days since a lot of us are getting more experienced." Silica added. I poked the dragon's head curiously using my sword. It was huge. One of the biggest monsters in ALO if not the biggest. "Well we should head back now. Nothing else to do around here." I said as I spread my wings. "Seconded." Lisbeth and Silica said before taking off and heading back to Aarun.

We decide to go back to Lisbeth's Blacksmithing shop. "So what are you going to do? You know…about Kazuto-san?" Lisbeth asked. Something in her tone was a bit off. There was a hint of…longing. "I'm not entirely sure…B-but I'm certainly not leaving it at that!" Silica nodded. "You must not come on too strong. Show acts of love little by little…" "Screw that!" Lisbeth interrupted. "I'm gonna make a totally fool-proof plan so that Kazuto-san will definitely fall for Sugu~" "I think she just has to be honest with her feelings…" I raised a hand. "U-um…"

Lisbeth placed her arm around my shoulder and gave me a thumbs up. "You're in good hands, Sugu-chan. Me and Keiko here will help you out. Kazuto will definitely fall in love with you. I promise!" I just hope I really was in good hands, for I had no idea what will come out of all this. Rika can be very unpredictable at times…

"I have to get back to Onii-chan, you two…I'll log off now." "Alright, Sugu. Go and tend to your man!" Lisbeth said, laughing. "H-He's not my man! Not yet at least…" I whispered the last part to myself. "He will be, Sugu-san. Me and Rika will help you." "Thanks, you two. I'll see you tomorrow." I opened up my menu and logged off the game.

It was now 5:37 in the afternoon. It's my turn to cook tonight, and I'll have to get started soon. I got up from my bed and looked for Onii-chan. "Onii-chan? Onii-chan, where are you?" I searched his room, the living room, the bathroom…everywhere. Then I finally came across him. He was in the backyard, sitting on the grass, facing the small pond. I sighed in relief and walked towards him. "Are you feeling any better, Nii-chan?"

"Yeah. I took a really long nap. Had some more instant ramen. And sitting here also helped." He patted the grass beside him and looked up at me, smiling. I smiled in return and took a seat beside him. "Onii-chan?" "Yeah?" "Do you miss her? Asuna-san, I mean…" "Well, yeah of course. But she's somewhere better now. I can't save her like I did in ALO, though, I wish I could. She really is gone. She's watching over us now and all I can do is move on."

I leaned against his shoulder and looked down. "You know that I'll always be here for you…right? I'll go wherever you'll go." I felt his hand ruffle my hair, like always. I looked up and was greeted by Onii-chan's sweet and tender smile. "Thank you, Sugu…That means a lot to me." He leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead. I wanted to feel his lips on mine, like last night. But…now really isn't the right and appropriate moment for that. He didn't even know. "Let's get back inside, Nii-chan. I'll make dinner." "Okay."

After having dinner and helping Nii-chan with the dishes (He hasn't completely recovered from his hangover), I took a hot bath, got dressed and plopped onto my bed, looking up at my ALO poster once more. A lot of thoughts raced in my mind that moment. Thoughts about last night. Thoughts on what I'm going to do. Thoughts of what Onii-chan feels for me. It was making my head spin so I just decided to relax, and I slowly drifted off to peaceful slumber.

I found myself in a dark place. There were no walls. All I could see was myself and a small, floating light. I had no other choice but to follow it. It kept moving the opposite direction, away from me. I got curous and walked faster. The light moved faster now, and I began to run. I ran as fast as I could until I cupped the light in my hands. I started having flashbacks of everything that has happened.

Onii-chan getting trapped in SAO. Finding out he was my cousin. Onii-chan escaping SAO. That spar he and I had. Meeting him in ALO without even knowing it. All the adventures he and I had in ALO. Finding out Kirito and Onii-chan were one and the same. Me and Onii-chan fighting those gaurdians in the base of the world tree. Saving Asuna-san. Witnessing Asuna-san's death. The moment he and I shared last night.

Then I saw a glowing figure in front of me. A woman. She had Orange Brownish hair and Hazel eyes. Her smile was sweet, gentle and loving. She looked like a young mother figure. "A…Asuna-san?" "Hello, Sugu-chan." I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her. Her embrace was warm. It reminded me a lot of Onii-chan's warmth. "I'm here to talk to you, Sugu-chan."

"W-what would you like to talk about?" She giggled and patted my head gently. "I know how you love Kirito-kun, Sugu." I felt my cheeks flush out of embarrassment. Even Asuna-san knew! Was I that obvious? Apparently, yes. Yes I was. "W-hat about it, Asuna-san?"

"I know you're nervous about your feelings. But your feelings are deep and true. I'm sure Kirito-kun will realize that and return those emotions." "But…But I don't know what to do…" "Love always finds a way, exists even in the darkest of moments. It will always shine through. I love Kirito-kun, truly. With all my heart. So please, take good care of him, okay? Make him happy. I trust you." "W-wait! Asuna-san! I have so many questions…!" "Good luck, Sugu-chan." "Asuna-san!"

I gasped and hugged my pillow to my chest. I sat up and looked around. I was in my room. It was 12:31 in the morning. Asuna-san came to me in my dream…That was a little scary. But I'm glad she was in my dream. Love always finds a way… I won't give up. I promise, Asuna-san. I will take care of Onii-chan and make him happy.

* * *

Asuna makes an appearance! This is the 7th part of my SAO fanfic "**Chance.**" Next chapter will be the Special Guest appearance so please look forward to it! I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have suggestions for me, please PM me. Please R&R. Add to your favorites if you liked it. And follow if you want to keep updated. Thank you for reading~

Quote from above was by **Bill Cosby**


	9. KAI'S CORNER 2

**WELCOME TO KAI'S CORNER**

**WHERE'S KAI!?**

Kazuto: Hey there, readers!  
Suguha: I am sure all of you are wondering….  
Kazuto: When the next chapter will be up?  
Suguha: When the next chapter will be up?  
Kazuto: Actually, our dear Author KaiserLos has been busy a lot lately.  
Suguha: He was busy during Christmas and New Year. And he's been very sick lately so he couldn't write.  
Gintoki: Oi oi oi! That Kai better get well soon! My guest appearance is supposed to be in the next chapter!  
Kazuto: Calm down. I'm sure he'll be fine soon.  
Suguha: In the meantime, let's review of what has happened in the last chapter!  
Kazuto: Seems that Lisbeth has something up here sleeve…sounds suspicious.  
Suguha: Well, that's Lisbeth after all.  
Kazuto: True. True.  
Suguha: I just hope that whatever she's planning, it'll entertain the readers!  
Kazuto: Kai does his best in his writing. Don't lose faith on him.  
Suguha: I-I know that…  
Gintoki: Hey. Any of you guys have strawberry milk around here?  
Kazuto: Umm…There's a fridge backstage.  
Gintoki: I'm out of here then. *leaves*  
Kazuto: What an odd man…  
Suguha: Oh! That's all the time we have left for today!  
Kazuto: Please stay patient. The next chapter will be up. Kai, please get better!  
Suguha: Bye nee~


End file.
